When the Levee Bends and Breaks For You
by Virgrin
Summary: Edward jamás ha dudado del amor que siente por Bella Swan. De hecho, la considera una de las cosas más verdaderas y constantes de su vida muerta. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando una inesperada amistad surge entre él y la tímida Angela Weber...


Traducción del fanfic de** lakeia.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

**Notas:** El prefacio es un poco inortodoxo porque empieza en el medio. El capitulo uno empezara 3 meses atras, desde el principio para explicar como todo salio asi. He pensado esto por tanto tiempo, que finalmente decidi sacarlo. Ademas, es bastante raro encontrar fics de Edward y Angela, asi que lo hice. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Promoción:** Comunidad Angela/Edward en Livejournal-- Sense of Kinship- .com/senseofkinship/

***

**Prefacio**

Me dijo que nunca me compadeciera de ella; que nunca descansara mis ojos en ella con una mirada de tristeza o melancolía, porque la muerte—por más trágica que sea— era también una parte de vivir. Quería creer que tal vez este concepto era tan desconocido para mí porque había existido en esta tierra por más de cien años y nunca había sentido realmente—o vivido, o amado— hasta que encontré _il mio cantante_ en la forma de la humana, Isabella Swan. No sólo su dulce y cálida sangre me cantaba, sino que por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, supe lo que era sentirse completo y con un propósito en la vida.

Esta era mi verdad.

Este sentimiento era mi absoluto, pero al estar de pie junto a la cama de mi frágil amiga, comprendí que a diferencia de Bella, no era su sangre lo que dejaba clavado a su lado, sin deseos de marcharme.

Era su corazón.

Sentí como si una parte de mí se escapara con la niña mientras luchaba por respirar sola. Su mano pequeña y húmeda descansó tiernamente contra la piel fría de mármol de mi mejilla y me incliné en su toque, casi desesperado. Quería sostenerla aquí—tenerla conmigo aún cuando sabía que con todo el poder que poseía, era totalmente incapaz de salvarla.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —pidió ella, su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro y rápidamente me obligué a hacerlo, incapaz, o quizá solo indeseoso de negarle algo en este momento. Esperé con paciencia mientras se movía despaciosa en la pequeña cama del hospital para hacerme sitio antes de deslizarme fácilmente como lo había hecho cada noche de los últimos tres meses.

Me amoldé a ella, acomodando la cabeza para que mi brazo se volviera su almohada improvisada. La traje hacia mí y suspiré con una respiración que ya no necesitaba. Fue un suspiro de alivio cuando sentí el ritmo de su corazon latir contra mi pecho. Podía oírlo muy bien desde cualquier punto de la habitación, pero me hacía sentir mejor tenerla así de cerca. Estrecharla la hacía tangible, como si quizá no pudiera irse a menos que yo hiciera la elección consciente de dejarla ir. Y no había momento en que pudiera verme haciendo eso, así que la estreché lo más fuerte que me era posible sin lastimarla.

La morfina que goteaba en su IV para aplacar el dolor la adormilaba al punto que sus pensamientos se volvían vagos—un misterio para mí. Eso no me gustaba y a menudo me encontré más ansioso y preocupado que de costumbre. Estaba tan habituado a oír sus pensamientos que estar sin ellos sólo me daba un mero sabor de lo que sería si ella no estuviera aquí, conmigo.

Era una tortura absoluta.

Quería saber qué necesitaba de mí en una etapa tan crítica de su enfermedad. Quería concederle cualquier mínimo placer que deseara en el tiempo que teníamos juntos.

—Esto es lindo —respiró suavemente, situada contra mi pecho—. Esto es todo lo que necesito.

Era como si _ella_ estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos ahora.

Su respiración rápidamente se volvió superficial y noté que estaba quedándose dormida. La arrullé, acariciando suavemente su rostro dormido mientras dormitaba. "Duerme mi ángel", susurré cerca de su oído. "Duerme y aquí estaré cuando abras los ojos."

Ella suspiró contenta, con una sonrisa en sus labios pálidos y en los escasos minutos siguientes supe que estaba perdida en un sueño. Abandonado a mis propios pensamientos, estaba más desgarrado que nunca.

Nunca había entendido del todo por qué la amistad de Bella con el joven hombre lobo, Jacob Black, era tan dura para ella de superar, o lo que es más importante, por que era tan dura para mí de aceptar. El asunto de que él fuera un hombre lobo y yo, un vampiro, sólo era una fuente menor del nivel de animosidad que sentía hacia el muchacho y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que aunque Bella me amaba, había también una parte de ella que quería profundamente a Jacob. Era su mejor amigo. Había una conexión allí; un sentimiento mutuo de respeto, admiración, y de amor.

En el pasado, esta idea de dos tipos de amor ocupando el mismo corazón era un enigma para mí. Jamás había conocido un amor como el que Bella y yo compartíamos; por eso, no entendía como una cosa así podía existir, especialmente si alguien tenía sentimientos tan fuertes como yo por ella.

Tener tu corazón dividido en el amor que sientes por una persona y el creciente amor que sientes por otra...?

Era tan básico; tan humano, y aún así yo estaba en temor. Ciertamente no era una posición en la que esperaba encontrarme, pero heme aquí.

Era egoísta de mí querer conservarlas a las dos; tener a mi Bella, pero también conservar a esta maravillosa chica que descansaba tan pacíficamente en mis brazos. Miré abajo hacia su rostro angelical mientras dormía y no pude evitar pensar que quizá, lo había equivocado todo desde el inicio.

Quizá no era el hecho de que la muerte me había eludido por tanto tiempo la razón por la que no podía aceptar que era una parte natural de la vida—una parte natural de vivir.

Mi lógica era menos compleja que eso.

Simplemente, la verdad era que no podía imaginar un mundo sin la hermosa y amable Angela Weber en él.

* * *


End file.
